You, your Conscience, and your Desires
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Allen has a thing for Kanda, but he intends to keep it a secret. After being sprayed by Komui's latest experiment his feelings and his mind come to life, literally. Will they reveal Allen's secret? or will it cause problems for everyone? Yullen
1. Just a normal morning, or not

**A:**Hey hey hey!!!! This is my first D-Grey man fanfic!!! WOOTTTTT!!!! Alrighty! On to the story!!!! Disclaimer!  
**Allen:** xAschlukeluverx does not own D grey man or its characters, thank you.

* * *

Allen began to walk from his room to the cafeteria. Lately Komui had been doing a lot of experimenting due to the lack of evidence pointing to new innocents. Now Allen was smart, and had decided to stay in his room most of the day, usually only coming out to eat, this way he could avoid Komui's latest inventions. The screams had been horrifying as Allen tried to zone them out by reading, sleeping, or playing with his golem, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor person undergoing Komui's torture.

As Allen arrived in the cafeteria, he noticed Lavi, Lenalee, and surprisingly Kanda all at one table. He looked around to see no one else in the room. He guessed they were all too scared to come out into the open. Of course he was in the category, but a growing boy's got to eat. The teen walked over to Jerry and ordered his food. Soon it was done and he rolled his cart over to the table with his friends.

"Hey Guys. How's your guy's day going? Mine's going great." Allen said sarcastically.

"Man! I have to look around every corner in fear that Komui might be there waiting to strike!" Lavi said with a shiver.

Lenalee put her hand on the red head's shoulder to comfort him, and then looked at Allen. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about our staff!" The girl sighed. "If this continues, we'll be left with no one because of my brother!"

"True." Allen agreed, giving a small laugh. He glanced over at Kanda who hadn't said anything; then again he rarely talked anyway. The Japanese man was eating his usual soba and tempura, his clothing was a tank top and pants due to the fact he had been training. His raven hair was in its usual high ponytail, with two strands out to the side of his face. Kanda was probably free to travel around as he pleases, everyone knew not to mess with the very moody man, and he would kill you if you got on his bad side. The raven haired man shifted his head to look at Allen, who had been staring at him.

"What do you want moyashi?" Kanda said in his usual cold tone.

"Nothing!" Allen yelled blushing, then returned to his food.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I have training to do." With that the Japanese man was off. No one tried to stop him because they didn't want a pissy Kanda on top of what was going on.

Allen continued to eat his food, but he noticed Lavi and Lenalee staring at him. The teen finished his last bite before looking up at his friends. "You know it's not nice to stare." The silver haired said with a smile.

The two friends rolled their eyes. Lavi leaned on the table closer to Allen. "You know you can't trick us with that fake smile Allen! We've known you for too long." He shook his head in fake disappointment, then Lenalee chimed in with him. "Tsk, tsk, Allen."

Allen's head went into frenzy. 'Tell them, tell them!' is what he wanted to do, but his other side was frantically pushing the other one down. 'Don't tell them, don't do it!' He closed his eyes for a second to decide, then reopened his eyes and smiled. "I don't know what you guys are talking about." He went with the second choice.

"Yeah right Allen!" Lenalee sighed. "I totally saw that cute reddish face!" The two friends stared intently at him before saying what the teen was dreading to hear.

"You like Kanda!" They said in perfect unison.

'Fess up! You know you like him!' His head began to argue again. 'No don't, they can't know!' His other half snapped back. Allen tried to sort out the two in his head and again he went with the second one, he believed it was best to keep things on the down low. Allen fake laughed. "You guys think I like Kanda?" He said in-between breaths.

Lavi and Lenalee didn't look impressed; they knew he was faking it. This wasn't the first time they had seen their friend act this way, it happened on many occasions. One example had happened just last week while Lavi and Allen had been training with innocents, which in that situation they had to be careful. At one point in-between the battle, Kanda had walked past them wrapped only in a towel because he had just returned from showering after a long morning of training. In that short moment Allen's focus was put off and he had accidentally whacked Lavi right off his feet with his innocence arm. Of course the red head made Allen pay for all the torture he had been put through with Komui.

Suddenly, Allen got all his empty trays together and began to walk away. "I can't believe you guys! Thinking I like Kanda? Komui must've gotten to your heads." The two friends got up from the table to quickly fallow behind him, Allen wasn't going to get out of it this time. The silver haired teen sloppily dropped his cart at Jerry's window then began running down the hallway, trying to get away from his pursuers. Lavi and Lenalee sped up, but they couldn't keep up with the small teen.

Allen looked back over his shoulder, he chuckled. His friends were not behind him, he had lost him. He was home free. He continued to run though, in case they had decided to start chasing him again.

Just one more right turn and Allen would be safe back in his room. With all the commotion he had forgotten why he had locked himself up in the first place. Right as the teen turned the corner he slammed into someone, causing him to fall on the floor, not to mention the person had also accidentally spilt something all over him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The person said frantically and put out his hand to help Allen up.

"It's ok Jonny, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." The silver haired teen rubbed his head and took his friend's hand to get up.

After Allen got to his feet, Jonny stepped back. The teen looked at the scientist in curiosity. "That sorry wasn't for running into you, I mean I am sorry for that, but…" He frantically pointed at Allen's shirt. "I just accidentally poured Komui's new experiment all over you!"

Allen blinked his eyes, then looked down. He tried to remain calm, but it didn't last long. "OH NO! I need a shower NOW!" he began running, then looked back. "Jonny I'm not angry at you, but at Komui! So I forgive you!" With that he was off.

It didn't take long for Allen to get undressed, throw his clothes into a specific "contaminated clothes" bin, and to take a shower. He spent about thirty minutes scrubbing his body with soap, over and over again to make sure no remnants of the mixture was left on him. He got out of the shower, dried off then threw a robe over himself. As he made his way back to his room, he noticed that there was nothing wrong with him. His hair wasn't growing out, he wasn't shrinking to the size of a kid, or even turning into a zombie (Omg book 17 spoilers!!!). He did feel a little tired though. So as soon as the teen arrived in his room, he plopped onto the bed, not even bothering to get dressed, and feel right to sleep.

* * *

**A:** OH NOOOOO!!! Allen has been sprayed!!!!! What will happen next???? Welllll here's a preview:

"_Ok who are you, and why do you two look like me?"_

_The small Allens sighed before responding. The one with the devil wings spoke first._

"_I'm your desires, duh." He smiled_

_The other rolled his eyes and moved in front of the devil. "And I'm your conscience._"

**A:** Alright!!! Remember to review, alert, of favorite!!! And stay tuned for the next chapter: **"3 Allen's? What?"**


	2. 3 Of Allens!

**A:**OMG I never thought that this fanfiction would be so popular!!!!! Thank you everyone for reviewing, or alerting, or favoring. Ok to answer some of your questions!!!

**Idiots-Rule-The-World:** To answer your question, I don't think anyone would not stare/blush when a bare chest Kanda walks in from of them!! ^w^

**0x0:** no he does not turn into a girl, read this chapter and you'll see what really happens!

Ok now disclaimer!!!!

**Kanda:** xAschlukeluverx does not own D. Grey-man or its characters.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up , you have things to do!" Said a voice in Allen's ear that was much similar to his own. Allen rolled over to get away from the voice only to hear another one.

" Come on! Sleep is important for your health!" This one sounded awfully like his voice too, but he actually agreed with this person. Although he agreed he didn't want them arguing in his ears. He covered his head with the blanket.

"Would you guys shut up?! I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled.

"Sorry." The two voices said in unison.

Allen closed his eyes for a minute, but they soon shot back open. There shouldn't be anyone in his room. Also the voices sounded awfully like his own. The teen slowly pulled the covers off his head. In front of him he saw two small figures staring intently at him, they couldn't have been taller than six inches. That didn't really freak Allen out, what did was the fact that one of them was him with his shirt unbuttoned, black pants, devil horns, and devil wings. The other was him with his hair slicked back, a vest, black pants, angel wings, and a halo. The silver haired teen continued to stare at them before saying anything.

"Ok who are you, and why do you two look like me?"

The small Allen's sighed before responding. The one with the devil wings spoke first.

"I'm your desires, Duh!" He smiled

The other rolled his eyes and move in front of the devil. "And I'm your conscience."

Allen blinked, rubbed his eyes, pinched his skin, and slapped his cheeks before realizing that this isn't a dream. He racked his mind for any unusual thing yesterday. Then it clicked. Komui's new experiment had been spilled on him when he had run into Jonny. The teen had hoped that by washing it off he could stop it from affecting him, but he guessed not. Allen rubbed his temple with his fingertips, trying to figure out what to do. All of the sudden his stomach rumbled.

"Man, I'm hungry! We should go get something to eat!" The little devil said, about to leave the room.

The angel quickly pulled him back. "We need to figure this out! And if you're seen we could get in serious trouble, especially with Lavi and Lenalee!"

With all of these people in his room, Allen's head was starting to hurt, but he_ was_ really hungry. The teen slowly got up from the bed to get dressed seeing as he had fallen asleep in the robe last night. He slipped into his usual button up shirt and grey vest, with a ribbon, along with grey pants and brown shoes. He felt really comfortable with the two small people watching him, then again they were him, so it shouldn't really matter.

"So we going out to eat or what?"

Allen sighed and thought for a moment, then responded . "Ok I'm going to eat, but you two are going to stare here!" The Devil pouted, but Allen continued. "If you are me, then if I eat, then you will be full too."

The Angel shook his head. "There is a problem," the original turned toward his conscience. "If you stay away from us to long you'll go brain dead, or mentally unstable."

Allen was about to burst. Why does this all happen to him? It was just one problem after another. There was no choice; they had to come with him. The teen ran over towards his bed to pull out a small bad from under it. He fluffed it up and brushed the dust off, then opened it. "Ok guys, you're going in this." He signaled them to get in.

His conscience agreed and got in the stuffy bag, his desires on the other hand did not. "That's just gross, I don't want to go in there!" the devil was about to run away, but his opposite soon pulled him into the bag, while the original quickly zipped it up.

'They'll be fine, now I can eat' Allen thought to himself. He threw the bag over his shoulders and left his room to go to the cafeteria. He hoped there would be no one there, but knowing his luck, that situation is very unlikely. As he turned the corner, his worst fears became reality. There weren't a lot of people, but the five that were there, were the exact ones he did not want to see. Komui was talking to Jonny and Lenalee while Lavi and Kanda were standing there watching. Allen stepped back to hide, but stayed quiet to eavesdrop.

"Ok if Allen doesn't come down in five minutes, going to get him!" Lenalee yelled at her brother.

"I'm sure he'll be down here soon, and then we can figure out if he's ok!" Komui said calmly.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault!" Sobbed Jonny.

Kanda scowled. "I don't have time for this. It's your guy's mess. You can fix it yourselves."

Allen could hear the Japanese man approaching where he was standing. The teen hurried to prepare his face to act like he wasn't eavesdropping. Allen turned around and all the sudden he runs right into Kanda, and caused him to fall on the floor again. His luck really does suck.

"Hey watch where you're going moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

Allen rubbed his head while getting up off the floor. "Hey you need to watch where you're going!" the teen looked up at his 'crush'. "As I recall, It way _you_ who ran into _me_!" Allen could hear the twins in his bag. One yelling _go Allen, go_, the other sighing _that was not to smart_.

"Why you…!" The raven haired man snarled.

"Allen? Is that you?" They heard Lenalee running toward the tension. "I need you here now!"

"Crap." Allen whispered, also an echo of the word came from the bag. "Coming!" He glanced one more time at Kanda before going around to meet Lenalee. Staying calm was all he could think of at the moment. "Hello everyone, How are you guys? Man I'm hungry." Allen remained calm, trying to pretend like nothing was wrong, and placed his bag on a bench.

"Allen we know you better!" Lave said, grabbing his friend buy the wrist. "We need to get you a check up to see if you're ok!"

The teen snatched his hand away. "I'm fine! See?" He spun around. "I'm fine!"

"Then what's in this bag?" Kanda said, picking up the said item up for everyone to see.

'Damn him.' Allen thought. 'He only sticks around to make my life worse. I already have my bad luck for that.' He clenched his hands. 'Why do I like this man, why?' Allen tried to take the bag from Kanda, but the Japanese man was too tall for him. "Kanda there is nothing important in the bag! Please give it back!" The teen tried once more to grab his bag, but he lost his footing and fell right on top of Kanda.

"Ow!" Allen whispered, then he turned beet red. He was on Kanda. He was parilized, he couldn't move or think.

All of the sudden voices came from the bag. "Oh my god! Take him, kiss him! Oh man, this is great!"

Then another voice. "No! Get off him now! The others will see!"

Kanda's eyes moved toward the bag, then to Allen. "Could you get off me?" He hissed.

Allen complied and reached for the bag, but Kanda grabbed it before he could and opened it.

"Man it's stuffy in there!" The two small Allen's yelled and slipped out of the bag. Then they looked around and noticed everyone around.

"Oh no." Allen said with his little ones. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A**: OH NO!!!! what's going to happen next????????? Anyway was it good????? Well remember to review, favorite, and/or alert!!!! Free cookies!!!!


	3. Easy cure? for them yes, for Allen, no

**A:** HELLLLLOOOO!!!!!! IT'S ALIVE!!!! Haha that's probably what you guys are thinking! Anyway I had a bunch of stuff to study for and all so I had no time for this!!! But know I'm back!! Well let me not keep you. DISCLAIMER!!  
**Lavi:** xAcschlukeluverx does not own D. Grey-man!!!

* * *

First there was silence.

Of course Allen expected that. When there are three of him running around, who wouldn't be a little curious, or scared, or downright freaked out. He was sure that the group would understanding, seeing as Komui had done a lost worst things. The two small Allens quickly hid behind their original, trying to pretend as if they were not there. Allen slowly smiled. "See? I told there was nothing important in the bag."

The group rolled their eyes. _Typical_ they all thought.

"So what are they?" said Kanda while grabbing the two small figures by their necks, even though they were flailing their limbs around, trying to break free. "So? What's the explanation?" The three Allens remained silent. They knew that if they reveal anything, their secrets would be flowing for all to know.

"Oh jeez. Lavi grab Allen, and Kanda bring the small ones too." Komui said, stating to walk away with Jonny fallowing behind.

"What?" Was all the silver teen could say before he was knocked out by his comrade. Lavi threw the limp teen over his shoulder. After Allen had been knocked out, the two small ones had gone with their original.

As the group fallowed Komui, they began to feel more nervous about what the head of the order had done to Allen. Komui, Jonny, and Lenalee had walked ahead while Kanda and Lavi began to slow down, and began breathing heavily.

"Hey...Kanda! Can you switch with me?" The rabbit asked, while gently putting Allen down.

Kanda examined the teen. "No."

"Oh come on! You're stronger then I am! Please? Please, please, please, please, please?" Lavi begged.

"Fine!" Kanda screamed. He hated when Lavi asked for things in an annoying voice. The raven haired man handed the two small Allens to Lavi, grabbed the original, and threw him over his shoulder.

Kanda scowled. There was a reason he had said no in the first place. Whenever he saw Allen with the a genuine smile on his face, or in a peaceful sleep, he couldn't help but want to hold him, tease him, and whisper sweet nothings in his ears, but Kanda is not the romantic type, and is definitely not one to express his true feelings.

"Ugh." Allen sighed and nuzzled into Kanda's back. The Japanese man gripped tighter onto the teen. Right now it was talking all the strength he had not to ravish the silver haired teen. Luckly they had arrived to Komui's office.

"Alright you two set them down on the couch." Komui said, while signaling for Jonny to look for a document.

Kanda and Lavi looked around searching for the couch, but they couldn't see anything under the huge stacks of paper. "What couch?" they asked in unison.

Komui smiled at them. "Right there." He responded, pointing at the tallest stacks in the room. Kanda growled, and Lavi sighed. He wasn't making their lives any easier. Lenalee, out of impatience, just kicked over all the stacks of papers to reveal a couch.

"There you go boys!" She smiled, signaling for them to set Allen down.

Komui didn't seem to care that all his papers were flying around; then again he probably never looked at them in the first place. Kanda set down Allen on the sofa, and Lavi placed the two miniature clones on top of the original. Lavi and Lenalee paces as Jonny looked for the specific experiment file he needed. Komui just stood there, while Kanda was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Found it!" Jonny screamed.

The whole group turned to look at the short scientist; he was holding a manila folder. Komui grabbed it from his hand and began reading. Everyone was still waiting for some kind of reaction, explanation, or even better, a cure. Komui began to move toward the knocked out teen. He examined him for a while before moving toward the two miniature clones. He grabbed the little devil by the collar and shook him awake.

"Hey now!" The small one screamed. "You're making me dizzy!" Komui ignored him and glanced back at the original, who was still asleep.

"Good I can talk to the small ones without the original." The leader smiled. "Lavi please wake the little angel. I need to speak to him too."

Lavi did as he was told. This one was more cooperative. "Ugh, what's going on?" the angle asked, while wiping his eyes.

"I have a few questions for the two of you."

"Depends on what you want to ask us." The cautious conscience responded.

"Well first of all," Komui paused. The group waited for a very specific, life changing question. "Who are you?" The group groaned. That was such a stupid question.

"That's a really simple question!" The little devil laughed. "I'm what you would call Allen's desires." He winked at Kanda, and did a little wave.

Before anyone could really notice the motion, except Kanda who blinked in surprise, the angle quickly pushed his twin away. "And I am what you would call his conscience."

The group blinked, and then slowly understood. Lenalee was the first to ask the daring question. "Is there any way to return you to Allen's body?"

The angel thought for a moment, then went over to his counterpart, who had been holding on to Kanda's arm the whole time, and began to whisper and argue. They held a conference for about a minute before returning to talk to the group.

"Ok, it is pretty simple." The devil explained.

The angel rolled his eyes. "For you maybe, anyway, what Allen needs to do is resolve his current major conflict, that causes him," he pointed to the little devil. "And me to disagree so greatly."

"What is the conflict?" Lavi asked.

"We can't tell you!" The devil smiled. "We can't tell anyone, even Allen. He has to find and resolve it all on his own."

Jonny sighed. "Well that's helpful."

"Ugh." They heard a groan from to couch. They turned to see Allen rising form the couch holding his head.

"Man Lavi, you didn't have to hit so hard!" he groaned.

"Haha, sorry." Lavi laughed.

"Well I'm all done here," Komui stated grabbing a cup of coffee. "There is nothing I can do."

Allen lifted himself up. "You mean I have to put up with my conscience and my desires floating around, for everyone to see? That's insane!"

Lenalee patted the silver haired teen on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Allen; none of us can help you."

He scowled, but composed himself. Just when he was about to speak again, his stomach rumbled.

"Man, I need to eat!" The two small Allens yelled.

"Well I guess that means I'm out of here, come on mini-me's." The teen grabbed the devil, who had again been attached to Kanda, and had the angel just fallow. The three of them quickly left the room. Jonny was the first to speak.

"You think he'll figure out his conflict?"

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other and smiled. Plan "yuu" would finally be put into action.

* * *

**A:** Oh man!!!! Like? Not like? Wellllllllll…….. what do you guys think plan "yuu" is????  
Until next chapter! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!


	4. Plan Yuu in action!

**A:** OMG! hello to alllll, thanks soo much for waiting on my stupidity. I'm so sorry for making you all wait, I don't deserve such good fans! Well anyway, here is chapter four!

**Allen:** xAschlukeloverx does not own D. gray-man

* * *

As Allen made his way toward the cafeteria for the second time, he began spewing profanities with his Desires canting along with him. His conscience didn't really argue with them, or tell them to be quiet, maybe because he slightly agreed with them. Allen knew his rage was justified,

To tell the truth, Allen had woken up when they were about to talking to his clones. So he wasn't angry about being knocked out, carried around, or even them having secret discussions about him. No, he was angry about his "resolution". What the hell was that? There was nothing he was indecisive about, he was perfectly normal and calm. Suddenly he heard the small ones behind him sigh heavily.

"What?" Allen demanded, turning around to face them.

They both lifted an eyebrow then looked away. "Nothing." They said in unison.

The teen scowled then turned back around to continue walking, and soon arrived back at his favorite place, the cafeteria._ Sanctuary_, Allen thought. He ordered his usual million tons of food, and then made his way to sit down. While walking he made sure to be aware of everything around him. Komui could jump out and do test at any moment. Although it's not very likely, seeing as the man cannot help him with his issues. The teen looked over at his replicas and noticed they were not eating.

"Hey you guys, you can eat some you know." He motioned toward all his food.

"Oh," his conscience said in surprise. "That's ok. When you are full, we will be full. We are you after all." The small one laughed.

"True." Allen said before continuing to eat. He was about to finish off his last dango, when suddenly Lenalee and Lavi sat right on each side of him.

"Hey Allen! You feelin' better?" Lavi asked ruffling his hair, then waived at the small clones and smiled.

Lenalee smiled. "You know what will make you feel better?" She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "A nice bath."

Allen looked at her quizically. "I don't know." even though he did feel a little stiff.

Lavi elbowed the teen. "Come on, no one's there now, so you can relax and take your time." The red head began to fiddle with the smaller Allens, only to get his fingers slapped by both of them.

Allen thought for another minute, then gave in. "Ok, fine, I guess you guys are just looking after me, so I guess i'll take you guys up on that suggestion." He smiled at them, but he still felt nervous. Then again anywhere he went he would still feel nervous. He stood up, and waived at his friends. "I'll go ahead now, and see if it helps me a little."

Lavi and Lenalee smiled and waived, pretending they were up to nothing. Then when Allen was out of sight, they turned toward each other and mumbled. "Phase one complete." They quickly high fived each other, then separated for phase two.

+8+8+8+8+8+8+

Allen pondered over Lavi's and Lenalee's actions as he slowly made his way to the baths. He wasn't too surprised at the fact that no one would be there in the afternoon, mainly because of Komui, but why would they suggest something so strange? Maybe he smelt funny? The teen lifted his arms to check if his body odor was bad, but he didn't really smell anything. Allen shrugged and let it go seeing as he was at the bath house.

He entered the first room where the lockers resided and walked up to his own. Allen unlocked it, grabbed the towel inside and began to strip. Once he was done with all his clothes, he wrapped the towel around his waist. The teen was about to walking into the bathing area, but turned and looked at his clones. "Hey do you guys mind staying in my locker? Or is that to far away from me? Because I kinda want to at least THINK I have privacy."

The angel examined the amount of space between the bath and the locker, then nodded. "I guess you'll be ok, you have to come back to get your clothes too, so I'm sure you won't forget we're in here."

Allen thanked him and placed both of them in the locker, even though the little devil was flailing his arms yelling something about hating small places and dying of suffocation, then closed the locker. Finally happy for "some" privacy.

He opened the door to the baths. Hot air blew onto his body, causing him to smile with pleasure. Allen took a double-take to make sure that Lenalee and Lavi were telling the truth when they had said no one was there. The teen saw no form of life, so he removed his towel to reveal his naked form, then slowly entered the wonderful, relaxing hot water, making sure to savor every moment the water covered a new area of his body. He sighed in happiness when his body was completely submerged. Now he had time to relax and think. Allen wondered how he was going to get rid of his little followers. He couldn't really think of anything that was bothering him so much that the angel and the devil would appear. All of the sudden the silver haired teen heard a noise from the other side of the of the bath. Allen looked over, but didn't see anyone. He made a little splash in the water, trying to be subtle to see if something would react.

"Who's there?" There _was _someone there, and Allen could've sworn that he knew that voice. The teen stayed silent to see if they would say anything else so Allen could recognize the voice.

"Show yourself or I will fucking kill you with my Mugen!" the voice yelled, louder then before.

_Oh my god, it's Kanda,_ Allen thought, while submerging himself further into the water, but only to right below his nose so he could still breathe. The teen hear Kanda shrug and enter the water, then sigh.

Allen debated on weather to get out or not. He was really scared to get caught by Kanda because the man hated bathing with other people, but the silver haired teen really wanted to see his crush naked. He inched closer to the are where Kanda was.

"Oi, moyashi?" The raven haired man binked. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Allen ignored the man's question and continued to inch forward, admiring the muscular form. He tried to look below the water, but was disappointed to find that the water was clouded by bathing salts and herbs. "Kanda..." The boy whispered, reaching out to touch Kanda's chest.

"OI, MOYASHI! What the HELL are you doing?" He screamed, trying to get Allen away from him, but the boy only inched closer to straddle Kanda's waist.

"Kanda, you look so sexy right now, I want you." Allen put his arms around Kanda. "I love you."

The raven haired man blinked his eyes in surprise, then his face scrunched up in anger, and it wasn't long before his fist made an impact on Allen's head. The teen gasped then fainted on top of Kanda.

Kanda lifted Allen up to carry him. There was something wrong with the moyashi, and he was going to get to the bottom of it, and he had a pretty good idea who was behind it. Allen shifted in his arms and moaned. _But first,_ Kanda thought, _he needs clothes, or I could lose my control._ With that Kanda was off.

* * *

**A:** How was it? what do you think is wrong with Allen? Well you'll know in the next chapter!

Thank you so much to all of you who waited!


	5. Confession?

**A:** OMG you guys! It didn't actually take me forever for this chapter! No applauded necessary! Ok so here is chp.5 for you all and you get to see what plan yuu is! Alright disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Damn I do not own D. grey-man….. Wish I did though…..

* * *

Kanda was having a huge dilemma at the time. He was currently carrying his crush, completely naked, in his arms and the teen's only clothing was inside a locker he did not the combination to. The raven haired man had tried to guess the combination, but that mission was a complete failure. Kanda banged on the locker, cursing.

"What?" a voice screamed from inside the locker. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Kanda growled and was about to cuss the voice out but, stopped and thought of something. "Oi, mini-moyashi! I need you to do something!" He screamed into the locker.

The mini-Allen gasped then screamed. "Oh it's Kanda! Probably with only a towel! Oh jeez, I'll do anything for you if you let me see that!"

The raven haired man rolled his eyes, but then jumped when the sleeping Allen wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck. "Just give me the locker combination!" The silver haired teen nuzzled ever closer. "HURRY!"

"Ok, ok! It's 02-25-14!" He giggled, trying to contain his happiness in seeing Kanda in only a towel.

Kanda quickly entered the combination. Soon the small Allen flew out of the locker, attacking the raven haired man. Kanda pulled the little devil off of himself and glared at the small one. "Now's not the time!"

"Ok…" the small Allen said then flew back into the locker to wake his opposite, who was sleeping under Allen's clothing. "Come on Conscience! Wake up!" The angel did not move. "Hello?" The devil shook to body, but it didn't feel like one. Desires pulled the clothes up to see that it wasn't his partner, it was a wrapped up wash cloth. The devil screamed. "OH NO!"

"What?" Kanda asked impatiently while pulling the shirt out of the locker to dress the passed out teen.

"Conscience is gone!" The devil began to do small spazing circles around Kanda. "This is horrible!"

The raven haired man continued to clothe Allen. He was having a hard enough time controlling himself while his crush was naked and defenseless in front of him, and now he had the angel's disappearance to worry about. Just great. Kanda finished clothing the teen, then turned to the devil and grabbed him to stop his spaz attack. "OK little moyashi, what does the other's disappearance do to the regular moyashi?" He demanded.

"It makes him act only on his desires!" the small one explained. "He'll be like an animal!"

"Crap." The raven haired man muttered through gritted teeth. He quickly got himself dressed, then mounted Allen on his back. "Come on mini-moyashi! We have to find the other guy." He began walking while the devil followed behind. Kanda grunted. He definitely knew who was at fault. He was going to get those two, and the result was not going to be pretty.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Lavi hummed to himself as he skipped down the empty halls of the black order. The red head was on his way to Lenalee's room to tell her he had completed phase two of plan yuu: kidnap the conscience. He looked down at the small in his hand that contained the small sleeping angel. Lavi stopped as he came to Lenalee's door and knocked

"Come on in!" He heard from inside, and he opened the door.

"Phase two, complete!" Lavi grinned, holding up the bag in his hands.

"Good job Lavi!" She patted his head then opened the bag to pull out the small Allen, but she noticed something was wrong. The angel seemed warmer than usual, and almost looked like he was disappearing. "Ummm… I think something is wrong."

The red head examined the small one. "Oh jeez, he doesn't look so good."

Lenalee nodded. "I think we should get him back to Allen."

Lavi agreed, but just when they were about to leave, the door suddenly fell into the room. The two schemers blinked in surprise. Kanda had been in such a rage fit that he didn't bother knocking, and just kicked the door down. "You two!" He growled, an evil aura was emitting from his whole body.

"Yes Kanda?" The two said in unison, trying to sound innocent.

"Where the fuck is the other little moyashi?" He demanded.

The small devil flew into the room from behind Kanda, searching for his twin. He finally noticed him in Lenalee's hands, and he was getting worse due to the distance between them. "Kanda set Allen on the bed!" The small one ordered. Kanda listened and gently placed Allen on Lenalee's bed. "Now Lenalee, place the angel on his chest." The girl did as she was told, then the devil began his work. He began by touching the angel's forehead and meditating till his hand began to glow. The three in the room watched closely as the devil moved to place his illuminated hand on Allen's forehead and muttered a few words until his hand was back to normal. The devil let out and exasperated sigh. "He'll be ok now, but I need to lie down." With that the small one laid next to his twin on top of his original.

Kanda let out a sigh then turned away from Allen to face the two trouble-makers. "You two are so going to die." He said cracking his knuckles.

Leenalee stood up to face Kanda. "We were just trying to help!" She forcefully poked his chest. "This way you and Allen could tell each other how you feel!"

"Us declaring our love is not going to solve anything!" Kanda exclaimed.

"So you do love him!" Lenalee said smiling.

"Of course I do!" The raven haired man screamed in the heat of the moment, forgetting to process the sentence before it left his mouth.

"You heard him Allen!" With that the girl grabbed Lavi by the collar and exited the room quickly.

It took a while for Kanda to process what had just happened, but then he turned around to see a fully surprised Allen.

"Is that true Kanda?" The teen asked.

There were only two words that went through Kanda's head. _Oh shit_.

* * *

**A:** There you guys go! Good? Bad? Alrighty! Next chapter will have more love…or will it! XD muahhahahahahah!


	6. Another side of Kanda

**A:**OMG! It took me forever to write this chapter, and left you off at a cliffhanger too! BAD ME, BAD! Lol anywho, here is the chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Allen sat there dumbfounded at what he had just heard. He could've sworn he was dreaming, but when he pinched himself, and felt pain, he was still there in his room with Kanda scowling and muttering to himself. The teen began getting up out of bed when he asked the question again. "Was what you said true Kanda?" He slowly approached the scowling man with hopeful eyes.

"Damn Lenalee, stupid woman." Kanda continued to mutter through gritted teeth.

"Kanda?" Allen asked softly, reaching out to touch Kanda, but pulled back as the raven haired man almost slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Kanda yelled, turning his back on the surprised teen.

"Kanda, what's wrong with you?" The silver haired teen shouted, starting to get pissed off at the other man's attitude. "I just wanted to know if you meant what you said!" Allen tried to grab Kanda by the shoulder, but was shrugged off.

Kanda went over to open the door to leave, but stopped. "As if it would ever be true." He closed the door behind him with a slam.

Allen stared at the door until his vision began to blur, then he fell to the floor. "Why?" He asked himself as he pulled his knees in close to him into a fetal position. "Why does it have to be him?" His tears were now flowing nonstop, even as he tried to force them away with the palms of his hands. "Why do I have to love him so much?"

As they felt Allen's emotions poor out, the small Devil and Angel awoke and unconsciously had tears in their own eyes. They then noticed their original on the floor, and flew over to comfort him. "I'm sorry Allen." The angel said, patting the teen's head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to." His Desires mimicked the others actions. "But when I see that stupid Kanda, I'm gonna punch him in his face!" The Devil began boxing in the air, trying to make Allen feel better, but when he looked over the boy still had his head buried in his knees.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm feeling." Allen didn't look up. "And I just want to go to sleep." The teen stood up and made his way toward the bed. Allen didn't even bother to get into more comfortable clothes, seeing as he was too exhausted to care. As the teen closed his eyes, Kanda's words would repeat in his mind, causing him to cry even more. Upon hearing his chocked back sobs, the Angel and the Devil pulled the covers over their original, and snuggled in with him. The teen chuckled and murmured a small 'thank you', and within fifteen minutes the three of them were fast asleep.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Kanda mentally slapped himself as he walked down the hallways of the black order. He couldn't believe he had just done that, but he knew it was necessary. Actually if he had faced the silver haired teen while rejecting him, he would've probably given in to the tears, taken back the rejection, and attacked Allen. Kanda shook his head at his own mental image. His face was now plastered with an even more violent scowl than usual. Suddenly he noticed Lavi and Lenalee talking in the hallway. The raven haired man walked faster, hoping they wouldn't see him, but they did.

"Kanda!" He heard Lenalee call, he turned around to glare at them. Lavi hid behind Lenalee, but the girl stood her ground. "What are you doing here roaming the halls?" She put her hands on her hips. "You should be with Allen!"

The man scoffed. "Yeah right, why do you care?" he turned and tried to leave, but the short haired girl grabbed him.

"You rejected him didn't you?" Kanda scowled and looked away. "You DID!"

Lavi gasped from behind Lenalee. "Why would you do that when you know your love is mutual?"

The raven haired man growled. "That's none if your business!" He pulled himself free from Lenalee with ease.

"That's not a legitimate reason!" Lenalee yelled, poking Kanda in the chest. "You've probably seriously hurt Allen! I need your reason for causing him pain!"

With that Kanda snapped. "I'm not good enough him!" Lenalee and Lavi blinked. "I'm a violent, selfish, cold-hearted, asshole that only focused on finding innocents! He deserves better than me since he is so nice, honest, and will help anyone." He paused. "Even me."

The two friends looked at each other, then awed so loudly, the whole building could've heard them. Kanda threw them a killing glare. Lenalee laughed warmly. "Kanda, you're just feeling insecure because of how much you love him." Lavi nodded in agreement to the girls comment. "I think you should just talk to him and listen to what he has to say."

Kanda let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine." He agreed, even though he didn't even know if he had enough courage. The cold-hearted Kanda could fight level four Akuma, and Komui's crazy inventions, but he couldn't speak his mind to his crush. How ironic.

Lavi smiled at Kanda. "Alright we're gonna go this way because we're gonna go visit Miranda and Krorykins, make sure you go to Allen's room!" The red head paused. "Actually you should go now."

The raven haired man was about to protest, but was cut-off by Lenalee. "Now! Before he leaves his room to do something stupid, like take a dangerous mission that could kill him." That comment got Kanda walking toward Allen's room. He would start running if it wouldn't look un-cool. The girl smiled. "I knew that would set him off."

Lavi paused. "But I haven't seen Allen leave his room yet."

Lenalee laughed. "Of course not! He's still in the first stage of rejection!" Lavi cocked his head to the side to question the girl's reasoning. "There are three stages! First is wallowing and sleeping until all the tears are all gone, which is where Allen is now. Then there is the dead stage, where they walk around with no life in their eyes. Lastly there is the suicide thoughts." She began walking and signaled for the red head to fallow her. "Allen is nowhere close to killing himself."

Lavi nodded. "OK then we have nothing to worry about!"

The girl smiled. "Nothing, except a party for the new couple. Miranda and Krory should be back any minute with the decorations."

"This will be something they'll never forget." Lavi pumped his fist in the air. "Ever!"

* * *

**A:** SO what do you think? Who feels like slapping Kanda? I dooooo even though I wrote it! Well remember to review!


	7. Goodbyes and Resolutions

**A:** To those who waited,

I AM SO SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY, I left you guys off, and didn't give the final chapter. I do not deserve to be an authorrrrrrrr DX. But here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it even though it took, forrrreeevvverrrr, and I do mean FOREVEEERRRR XD, and all of you are so great for putting up with me, i mean it. And if you are new and just started reading this, lucky you! It's complete XD Welp! Here's the end!

**Disclaimer:** Nope….. no owning heeerrrree :D, they do not belong to me

* * *

Kanda paced around nervously, debating whether to open the room door and apologize, or just run away again. He began to have an inner battle as he placed his hand on the door knob: what if Allen never wanted to see him again? The raven haired man did say some horrible things, but what if the silver haired teen actually would forgive him? Then everything would be ok, right?

Kanda turned the knob slightly, but did not open the door. 'Come on! You're a man, aren't you?' he thought, while mentally slapping himself. The man finally resolved himself to actually walking in, facing his fears, and talking to Allen. Nervously, he opened the door, only to find that Allen had fallen asleep on the bed with his two little companions. Kanda slowly, and quietly, approached the sleeping teen and sat at the edge of the bed. He sighed to himself in relief, since he didn't have to face his crush just yet, but he will have to eventually. Kanda looked over at the teen, he looked so peaceful, and beautiful while he evenly breathed in and out, but then Kanda noticed his read eyes and cursed himself for causing the little one so much grief. He began running his hand through Allen's silver hair, then moved to caress his cheek. His skin was so soft. The raven haired man was surprised when Allen began to whisper something.

"Kanda..." he whispered, while bringing his own hand to cover Kanda's. The Japanese man blinked at the action. He had done such horrible things to him and he still thought about him. The raven haired man gritted his teeth. He couldn't just sit and watch Allen like this, he had to do something, but at the same time didn't want to wake the slumbering teen. He really needed the sleep. Kanda sighed in frustration as he got up off the bed, lifted the two small Allens, and placed then at the foot of the bed gently so he wouldn't wake them up. He then proceeded to crawl into Allen's bed and wrapped his arms around the silver haired teen. "This is so embarrassing" he murmured to himself, but as the teen snuggled into him he had different thoughts. "I guess it's not so bad" with that he fell asleep.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Allen moaned as he slowly came to his senses. He didn't open his eyes because he still felt awfully tiered although... his body felt strangely relaxed. The teen shifted a little, he felt something heavy on his side. 'What is this?' he thought, as he slowly opened his curious eyes. Allen twitched then blushed at the sigh in front of him. Kanda was in his bed, sleeping peacefully with his strong arms around him. The teen looked down to see his own hands on Kanda's chest and he blushed slightly. He quickly glanced up to make sure his crush was still asleep. Allen slowly lifted one of his hands to place it on Kanda's face. He looked so much more attractive when he doesn't have a scowling face. The silver haired teen used his other hand to pinch himself and make sure it wasn't a dream. He felt pain on his arm and noticed that Kanda was still there on his bed with his arms wrapped around him.

"Hmm..." Kanda grunted, shifting slightly. Allen gasped and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep, so maybe Kanda might stay with him a little longer.

The raven haired man slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock; 7:30 pm. He growled and glanced down at Allen. "Still asleep, huh?" he whispered and sighed as he pulled the teen closer.

It took all of Allen's self-control to stay 'asleep', but his face was probably beet red and his heart was racing ten miles an hour, so he wouldn't be able to keep up the charade for long. He resigned himself in taking a risk and waking up. Allen groaned, stretched, and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, pretending to be surprised. "Kanda?" he asked.

"Umm..." Kanda looked away with a scowling face, but Allen could've sworn there was a slight color on the man's cheeks. "Good...morning." the man forced out, trying to be nice.

The silver haired teen cocked his head to side, confused. Why was Kanda being so nice? Was he hit with a Komui experiment? Was he sick? "Are you ok?" Allen asked, reaching out to touch the Japanese man's forehead to check his temperature.

Kanda twitched at the touch but stayed still, trying to be as calm and nice as possible... Which only seemed to make him more irritable. "I'm fine" the man glanced down at Allen. There was that look again, full of worry, and concern he did not deserve, but now was no time to get into a self-loathing phase again. Slowly, Kanda leaned down and pressed his lips into Allen's. The small teen froze. What the hell just happened? Allen frowned though, when his crush pulled away. That was too short for the teen's taste.

"It was true..." Kanda whispered through gritted teeth.

Allen cocked his head to the side. "What's true Kanda? Are you sure you're ok? You're not making any sense..."

The Japanese man growled in frustration and pulled the teen in again for another kiss, but this time it was a forceful more passionate one that left Allen breathless.

"It's true that I like you, you idiot!" Kanda yelled, pulling Allen close to his chest. He couldn't get the words out if the silver haired teen was staring at him with wondering eyes. "I'm sorry I said those things, ok? I just didn't want you to settle with an asshole like me!"

Allen blinked. He couldn't believe his ears. Kanda apologizing AND calling himself and asshole all in one breath? The teen tried not to, but couldn't hold it in any longer and cracked up laughing. "Wow Kanda, just wow..." Kanda growled, signaling that he was slightly offended by Allen's laughing. "I'm sorry." the silver haired teen apologized between laughs. "It's just... I never thought this would happen, you know, you insulting yourself and telling me...that... You feel the same..."

The Japanese man was about to comment when a slight noise came from the foot of the bed. "Ngh..." the small devil and angel yawned and stretched. "I feel kinda exhausted..." the angel said.

"I... Kinda feel that way too..." the devil agreed, then he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Allen and Kanda laying on the bed together. "ohhhhh... That's why... I feel tiered."

Allen removed Kanda's arms from around him and sat up to talk to the small copies. "Are you guys ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

The two began to glow slightly in a golden light, and started to fade. "Yeah... We're ok..." the angel said with a smile. "We just have to... Go back to you now... Because now you and Kanda are resolved and can be together... I hope you can be happy."

"Yeah, don't you hurt him anymore Bakanda." The small devil added to his twin's speech. "We'll know!" they began to fade faster.

"I'll miss you two, but I know you'll always be with me." The sliver haired teen replied, placing his hand over his heart. "you'll always be on my shoulders to guide me through things." he joked.

The two laughed and nodded in agreement before disappearing and transforming into orbs if light, flowing back into Allen's heart and merging back together with him. "It's going to be so quiet now." Allen laughed.

"That's a good thing in my mind." Kanda commented while getting up from the bed and stretching. He hated those two little monsters and that would never change... Ever.

Allen rolled his eyes. That's Kanda being Kanda. Suddenly the teen's stomach growled, he could never stop being hungry. He guessed that's just going to be part of him forever- Allen, the black hole.

Kanda sighed at the growling stomach. "Let's go." he commanded, while starting toward the door when something stopped him by grabbing his hand. The man glanced back noticing it was Allen's small hand, holding his own. "What?" Kanda asked, trying not to sound like a jerk.

The silver haired teen glanced up at Kanda, the their clasped hands, blushing, then looked down a the floor, realizing what he had just done. "Ummm... I was... Just... Ummm..." Even though Allen was hungry, he wanted to stay with Kanda. He was scared that the moment they left the room, the man would return back to his stay-the-hell-away-from-me attitude that was so typical, but the teen could say that out loud. He was terrified.

Kanda lifted an eyebrow at Allen's weird behavior, wondering what was bugging him. "What?" the Japanese man asked more forceful this time. The teen flinched slightly at his sudden slight anger, causing Kanda to feel guilty. The man looked away from Allen. "Look, I don't know what's bothering you, but after some food, I'm sure you'll feel better!" Kanda forced out, trying to reassure his crus-... Lover...

The teen tried to tilt his head and see Kanda's face, but failed. He was glad that he wasn't getting yelled at for holding his hand. Allen nodded and murmured a small yes, while giving a light smile. Kanda glanced back just in time to catch the smile, causing him to blush and growl at himself while he began walking toward the cafeteria. Although he was being a little quite and standoffish, he never released his... Lover's... hand. It felt weird to use that word to describe Allen, but it also felt right, and gave Kanda a warm feeling that had disappeared a long time ago.

The two rounded the corner toward the cafeteria when suddenly the saw it was completely decorated. "SURPRISE!" was yelled as everyone in the black order- and I do mean everyone- came out of hiding while smiles and laughter. The cafeteria had streamers cascading down, with balloons floating here and there, and Allen almost drooled when he noticed the endless amount of food and dango's place on the tables, but that's not exactly what caught the couple's real attention. It was actually the banner hanging about the party. "Congratulations of becoming a couple!"

Allen laughed but stopped when he looked over at Kanda. The man's face was red, but not from embarrassment, oh no, pure anger was radiating off of him. "Lavi... Lenalee..." he hissed through gritted teeth.

The mischief causing team were at the centre of the room, smiling and waving at them. "Yeah! You guys worked it out!" Lavi yelled, while Lenalee giggled.

Suddenly Kanda let go of Allen's hand to go and chase Lavi. "I'm going to kill you two!" he was angry at both Lavi and Lenalee, but he valued his job and his life so he stayed away from the girl, and instead settled with the red head.

The whole room began to laugh at the display, along with Allen. The people in the room went back to having their normal conversations and munching on the food on the tables. Allen rolled his eyes at Kanda and Lavi still going at it as he walked up to Lenalee. "So, who's idea was it really to do this?" he looked at her with a suspicious smile.

"Oh, you're so perceptive, Allen. My decorating style_ is_ better than Lavi's" she said giving a proud smile in return. "Do you like it?"

Allen shook his head and laughed. "well, it's nice, but I don't think Kanda feels the same way." he said signaling at the two running through the halls.

Lenalee sighed. "What am I gonna do with those two, they are ruining the party with their playing. I really wish they would come and enjoy the party!" she pouted. Then she glanced down at her silver haired friend and smirked. "I have an idea!" she said confidently. "Hey, Allen?"

The teen blinked and looked at her. "What?" She gave him and innocent smile as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. The teen's face went from curious, to wide eyed and red. Allen backed away from her to look at her in the eye. "D-do... You-u-u re-eally thi-ink tha-at will wo-ork?" he stuttered in embarrassment.

Lenalee giggled. "I'm sure that will get Kanda to stop so the two of them can enjoy this festivity!"

"O-ok..." the teen agreed, he really didn't want to do it, but if she said it was going to work... Then... He guessed it would be ok...

The girl signaled for Lavi to start running toward the two of them so that he could get Kanda closer. "Get Back here!" they heard Kanda shout as he ran toward them after Lavi. The raven haired man was about to catch Lavi, who was right next to Lenalee, when Allen grabbed one of his arms and whirled him around to face his lover. When Kanda's face was visible to the teen, he reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. The Japanese man's face turned a slight red, eyes wide in shock, Allen's face on the other hand was beet red.

The whole room cheered at the scene, whistling and sending their approvals of the couple. Komui was making most of the noise. "Look at that! So adorable, right Reever?"

The spiky haired man rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, you're just happy Kanda will be too focused on other things to be pissed at you..."

The man laughed gaily, and went back to cheering, knowing full well Reever was correct.

Allen released Kanda, and looked down at the floor, to embarrassed-and slightly scared- to look at his reaction. The cheering stopped quickly, the crowed wondered what the raven haired man was going to do.

"Moyashi..." was all the teen heard. It was a low growl that caused Allen to wince slightly. The teens eyes suddenly shot open as his wrist was grabbed, quite forcefully, and he was dragged away from the party.

"Kanda?" The teen asked curiously. Had he done something so horrible that he needed to be brought away so that no one would hear him scream as Kanda mutilated him?

The man glanced back at his lover, noticing the worried, yet completely adorable, face he was making. Kanda couldn't take it anymore and shoved Allen into the nearest room, not caring if it belong to anyone, and if it did, he didn't care who it belong to. He just knew he wanted Allen. Now.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Lenalee and Lavi watched in awe as Kanda forcefully dragged Allen away. Lavi glanced over at the girl. "Ummm... Do you think he's ok?"

Lenalee lifted an eyebrow. "I wonder..." she said, mostly to herself. "Hey come on! Let's go see!" she began walking and signaled for the red head to follow her, who complied.

They weren't quite sure where the couple had gone, but they had a hunch. They walked in the direction of Kanda's room, figuring that's where they went, when they heard a certain silver haired teen's voice coming from another room.

"I'm sorry I did that Kanda, but I-mpfft." Was all the two heard before they walked over and leaned up against the door to hear better. They could really make out much of the sounds coming from inside, but it became clear what was happening when they heard a moan. "Kandaaaa..." come from Allen's mouth. The two stepped back away from the door.

"Well, that worked out nicely?" Lavi said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're... Ahem... Happy." She smiled. "The order is going to be a lot more fun now."

"True that!" Lavi agreed, when he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute... That's my room!"

It was definitely going to be more fun, now.

* * *

**A:** Soooooo? How was it? Corny I know, but what can ya do? I bet you all want to see what's going on behind that door :D Teeheeeee! Maybe I'll write a one shot for that, who knows. Well, I know I don't deserve it, but you would make my day if you Review, or Fav, or even a hate note, I'm ok with that… lol… not really XD, anyway thank you all for putting up with meeeee! Till next time :D


End file.
